1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a power system module including a power device and a control device, and a manufacturing method of the power system module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional power system modules are manufactured with a power device integrally packaged with a control device. Power devices include MOSFETs, bipolar transistors, and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT). Control devices have a wide variety of control circuits depending on the type of product. An example of a power system module with a power device and a control device stacked and molded on a single lead frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,399 assigned to Mitsubishi, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, this type of conventional power system module has the following problems.
First, it is difficult to provide a power system module according to a customer's requirements. This is because the control circuitry differs according to the type of product, and the power system module for each product is different. Accordingly, in order to meet a customer's requirements, a different power system module must be provided for each case, which is problematic from a manufacturing point of view.
Also, conventional power system modules are costly because a control device must be added to an already expensive power module package. A control device can take up considerable volume, which increases the cost of the power system module and makes it difficult to employ complex control circuitry.
Additionally, conventional power system modules are difficult to highly integrate because a power device and a control device are both contained in a single package, resulting in low integration.